Always there
by gleek06216
Summary: Elle loves Glee's Christmas Present.  Finn screwed up again and Matt finally convinced her to dump him. there's a party and Rach realizes who's always been there. Berryford with Pezbritberry, Raine,hummleberry,cherry and pucklebery friendships.


**Christmas Present for Elle for being so awesome and for still loving Matt as much as I do despite two seasons without him :) Hope you enjoy it love! :)**

**though it wasn't confirmed I know it was an accepted idea so Matt never dated Santana in high school in this. besides that it all happened minus the Matt leaving part of course and they're not in high school anymore. Thank you! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>She was running through the streets, not noticing anything in her haste to get out of the crowd, to get that image out of her head. She couldn't believe he'd do this to her again! And after last night being so lovely too!<p>

"Rachel!" she heard but she kept running not even looking back.

Opening the door to her apartment building she ran towards the stairs only to feel her arm being grabbed, "Rachel, I know you heard me, what's going on?"

She looked at Matt, staring down at her so concerned, and the tears she'd been holding in came out.

"Baby, just tell me, what's wrong?" He begged, pulling her into his arms. "Was it the audition? Did it not go well?"

She shook her head, still pressed into his chest, still crying and he sighed, "What'd the fucker do this time?"

And that was the million dollar question because it was always the same reason she was crying lately. Different leadings up but in the end it was always Finn, building her up only to crush her heart into a million piece just when it started to heal from the last time.

"Last night was perfect Matt. Really. We went to the movies, he brought me to a restaurant that actually had vegan options and when we got home, we cuddled and watched re-runs of Big Bang Theory; laughing all night."

He felt the 'and then' coming and tensed for the newest addition to the ever-growing list of reasons to rearrange Finn's face.

"And then today, I got out of my audition and he wasn't waiting for me like he said he'd be so I thought he forgot, obviously. You know how he does that."

Matt nodded, knowing she was expecting it, hoping the story wasn't heading where he was expecting but fearing the worst.

"I headed to his apartment so we could get something to eat and meet up with San and Brit for our double date tonight and..." The tears came back then and he knew what was coming. "He was on the couch with Quinn... Again and they were.. they were.."

He pulled her back against him, holding her tightly, "Shh... It's okay. I understand. I'm so sorry baby. You deserve so much better than that douchebag, you know it, I know it, everyone does. Hell even Kurt doesn't know why you're still with him and he's Finn's brother. Blaine literally knocked him to the ground last time he did this and Puck almost killed him then too. Not to mention Santana and Brit's more than graphic threats to him and Quinn both. It's time to let him go."

She had pulled away, wiping tears frantically as she shook her head, whispering, "I don't know if I can. I don't want to be alone."

He gripped her shoulders, shaking her a little bit to get her attention, "You're Rachel Freakin' Berry and you can do anything you set your mind to. And who said anything about doing it alone? I'm here right now aren't I? and what about everyone else? You think they'd let you alone? In your dreams...if your lucky, maybe." he winked when he said it but she still looked uncertain. It was something he told her to do each time this happened, and since the move to the city 3 years before and all the many changes that came with it, it had happened often. He'd lost count of the punches and kicks, not to mention threats and fights that he, Mike, Blaine, Puck and hell even Kurt, San and Brit had given to Finn for hurting Rachel time and time again but still she was loyal almost to the point of stupidity and she refused to let this fairy tale go.

"Ok..." She finally said, still sounding uncertain, but it was still there, the yes he'd been waiting years to hear.

"Ok? You'll end it? For real?"

She nodded, looking more sure of herself now, as she did.

He picked her up, spinning her around as he grinned, cheering.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Puck asked, coming in on their little spin, smirk in place and eyebrow raised in question.

"Rachel's finally dumping Finn!" Matt cheered, despite Rachel's glare in his direction as he cheered.

"No shit? Really?" Puck asked, staring, amazed, at Rachel, grinning at her before it slid off his face as he realized that something must of happened.

"What'd the asshole do this time?"

"Nothing new," Rachel started, quickly putting her hand over his clenched fist, trying to diffuse his anger before he went after Finn...again before she got the chance to talk to the boy again. "I just am done with it. Matt's convinced me that it's in my, as well as all of my friends, best interests to terminate this relationship once and for all."

"Fucker cheated again didn't he? With Q or someone new?"

"Quinn" Matt answered, earning another glare from Rachel, which he ignored, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll kill him. This time I'm going to actually do it, so be ready to help me hide the body, Rutherford" Puck growled.

"Noah," Rachel warned, quietly, "You will do nothing of the sort. I'm going to end things with Finn then we are going to move on. End of story"

"But B..." He started, a slight whine to his voice that he only seemed to have when arguing with Rachel, Matt noticed.

"No" she said, firm and Matt realized that she was going to do it, really going to break up with Finn and then finally he'd be able to.. wait. What was he thinking. She was about to end a relationship that had been going on for the better part of 6 years. He might as well just stop that thought process right there.

Looking at Puck and seeing the smirk he was sending in Matt's direction, he knew his thoughts had moved to the same thing. His friends had been telling him to man up and tell her how he felt for years but he never thought it would be appropriate seeing as she was always either blissfully happy with Finn or crying on his shoulder about him. Either way made him seem like a jerk.

"I'm going to call Finn and finish things and then I'm going to go meet San and Brit like planned. You are both welcome to join me if you'd like. I suppose I should call Kurt, Blaine and Michael as well..." she trailed off.

"I got a better idea B" Puck announced, smirk still in place and Matt didn't like the look in his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked, sounding slightly suspicious as well.

"You go do whatever you need to do with the dumbass oaf and I'll call everyone to come here and have a celebration party." He grinned at her ignoring the glare much as Matt had.

"Though I don't agree with the celebration part nearly as much as you two do, apparently, I think everyone coming here might work better so sure. You do that but give me an hour please."

"Sure B, take all the time that you need" He agreed quickly, pulling her into a hug, out from under Matt's arm and whispering "I'm so proud of you, babe. You have no idea" with a quick kiss to the side of her head, he winked at them both and said, "I'll be back, I've got a party to plan. Good luck"

"Noah" She called, right as he was opening the door.

He stopped but didn't turn around, waiting.

"Do not go anywhere near Finn" She warned.

He turned his head to smirk at her as he said, "Wouldn't dream of it, B" he winked at Matt, and then waved at the two again, walking out.

She gave him a small smile and wave before turning to Matt, "Are you coming up or do you have things to do before too?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you want."

She thought about it then said, "I think I should do this alone. Thank you so much Matt. For being there, and for making me realize this is the best move. You're amazing"

She hugged him, leaning on tip toe to kiss his cheek as he whispered, "I'll always be here for you, Rach. You're stuck with me."

"Good, I'm glad" she replied, before saying, "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Wouldn't miss the celebration" He promised, grinning into her glare, before waving and saying, "I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything."

She nodded, waving back, frowning, thinking, he was sure, about how she was going to do this, but said, "I will, see you later"

And with that she turned and headed up to the apartment she shared with him, Puck and Mike. How that setup happened, you'd ask? Well Finn never asked her to live with him, probably because that would seriously put a damper on his cheating ways with anyone who wasn't Quinn, Santana and Brittany were a couple, as were Kurt and Blaine so though they would have let her stay with them in a heartbeat, it seemed less awkward to live with the single people plus rent was a lot cheaper. It'd worked quite well, you know, except for the part where he fell in love with his best friend, who lived with him and was dating a complete and utter asshole. Yep, apart from that, it'd been perfect.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the door burst open, "Did you do it? Is the fucker history?" Santana asked(demanded)<p>

Rachel looked up, eyes showing she'd been crying but she wasn't then and nodded, quietly adding, "It's over. We're over."

Brittany clapped, "Yay, now you can be happy Rae Rae"

Rachel couldn't not smile at Brittany but asked, "Is that what it means, Brit? I'm not sure right now."

"Don't worry, after tonight you won't even remember the douche's name" Puck promised, coming through with bags, Matt and Mike following him with more of what she was sure was alcohol and then Kurt and Blaine came in right after them, carrying snacks.

Kurt came over to her, as soon as he set his bag down, and hugged her. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry my incredibly idiotic brother broke your heart again. All I can think to say is thank goodness I'm not actually related to him so disowning him doesn't take any paperwork."

She smiled at Kurt as she pulled out of the hug and said, "Thanks Kurt"

She stepped into Blaine's arms right after and heard him ask, "Want me to make him my punching bag again? I will, no problem at all"

She laughed, even though she knew he was serious and said, "As tempting as that sounds right now, I think it's best if we just leave it and him alone and forget about him, as Noah suggested."

Blaine nodded, then winked, "Oh fine... but let me know if you change your mind. No time limit"

She giggled, which is what he was going for, and promised she would indeed, let him know if her mind changed.

Matt brought her a Shirley Temple along with the bag of cotton candy they knew she'd want as soon as she started drinking the sugary sweet drink.

"Thanks' Matty" she said, with the first grin they'd seen on her all day

"Anytime Rach" He said.

"Alright, everyone have a drink?" Santana called as soon as everyone had a chance to grab one and something to snack on. Looking around and nodding with satisfaction as she saw they all were ready. She announced the first 'activity' of the night.

"Alright, since we're not nearly drunk enough to do karaoke, spin the bottle or truth or dare, we're going to fix that. I have a bottle of jager and a bottle of Tequila, pick your poison and grab a shot glass. We're play 'I never' "

Rachel groaned while the boys cheered. They played this game, normally, to get her wasted. All of them, except for Matt and Blaine, teamed up against her and she normally forbid it at her parties anymore but today... well today she understood the idea behind it and pointed at the Jager. Black licorice she could handle, tequila not at all.

Santana started, looking around the room before winking at Rachel "Alright, Never have I ever... made out with a gay guy."

Rachel arched an eyebrow at her, while her, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all drank, "You dated one though, remember that"

"Didn't count," Santana waved it off as she motioned to Puck to go next.

"Never have I ever.." And then he seemed to be thinking of something he hadn't done that didn't involve Finn at all then smirked as he said "turned down the puckasaurus"

Rachel, San and Brit all drank and Matt decided to save Rachel by going next.

"Never have I ever made out with any of the girls in here"

Rachel mentally slapped herself for not telling Matt about that one time with Santana before quickly filling her glass and drinking along with every other person in the room.

"It's pretty bad when the gay guys both drink to that and you don't, bro" Mike pointed out, while Santana and Brittany laughed and Puck smirked at him.

"Rach?" he asked, confused.

"First year out here, Santana decided that I needed the experience for my acting..." Rachel started.

Santana smirked as she said, "Actually I believe I said that if Finn wasn't satisfying her, I was sure I could help her in that department and she was drunk enough to agree but not drunk enough not to remember."

Rachel glared at her but nodded, "Yea that."

Matt tried not too but he burst out laughing as did every one else, even Rachel which proved she was feeling the alcohol at least.

"Alright, I'm done with this game before you all get me trashed I want to sing!" she demanded but Santana shook her head.

"You're right this game is boring because we all pretty much know what the others done, but the next game is..."

"Spin the bottle" Brittany announced.

"Right we need to fix the whole, Matt not making out with any of us thing." Santana smirked as Matt took his turn to glare before downing two shots of Jager, since he was the only one who hadn't taken any yet.

"Same rules as always, you kiss them no matter who it lands on." Santana called.

Puck groaned since there was obviously more guys then girls but knew better than to argue and knew the game wouldn't last long. "Matt's first" Kurt said and everyone agreed and Matt knew better than to argue.

He spun the now empty Jager bottle, hoping it would land on any of the girls, preferably Rachel of course. the bottle slowed by Puck but stopped pointed at Brittany. He sighed in relief before hearing, "Don't push the making out thing, Rutherford" Santana warned though Brittany just grinned at him as the met in the middle.

After they kissed, Blaine went, spinning the bottle and having it land on Rachel. Rachel giggled, "This seems familiar" She said, grinning as she downed her shirley temple before meeting him in the middle.

"Try not to confuse him this time, darling. I kinda want to keep him" Kurt called, grinning at them as he did.

"I'll do my best but I make no promises. I can't help I'm an amazing kisser" She called back as Puck nodded in agreement.

They kissed and it did remind them all of that party all those years ago except that when they pulled back, it was Blaine that said "You're face..tastes awesome"

She grinned and they all knew what was coming next, the game, that had just started, was going to be over, "I think I found a new duet partner" she called.

Santana didn't even try to argue. The goal they had was for the moment, completed and that was all that mattered.

Rachel went to the karaoke machine in the corner, flipped through the songs and picked 'their' song. "You up for this, stud?" She called as it started playing. They hadn't sung this song since senior year in high school at a party much like this one only with everyone from New Directions there.

"I am if you are." he called back and they started; dancing around each other and cracking up as they tried to remake the first time they performed this.

At the end she hugged Blaine, "Thank you, I needed that"

He grinned, before picking her up and spinning her around, "Of course, Midget. I'll sing with you, anytime." He put her down and stage whispered, "Don't tell Kurt but...I love you"

She winked in Kurt's direction as she wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and said "I love you too, Blaine Warbler"

Kurt tried for a stern face as he marched over to the pair, grabbing Blaine and pulling him too him, "Sorry Rachie, he's taken. Pick any of the other guys in the room" but as he said it, the smile on his face was overpowering the glare. He was glad that she wasn't letting Finn get her down, though if he knew her as well as he thought he did, she hadn't forgot, she was just pushing through and acting, flawlessly, as if it wasn't bothering her. He wasn't going to ruin her facade though so he just held on to Blaine's arm and continued to fake glare at his best friend.

She grinned and said, "Sorry Kurt, I tried to keep my promise, I did but I can't help it. When Blaine's drunk, he loves me. Luckily for you it's not that often." she winked before turning to Mike and holding her hand out, "Dance with me, Michael."

Mike and her waltzed around the room making their friends dodge out of the way multiple times until finally, breathless, they stopped laughing as Mike dipped her and their friends applauded.

Matt handed her another shirley temple, sipping on his beer. He had decided to stay sober after watching the kiss and the duet. Watching Rachel he had figured out that she was trying to hard and that though he had originally thought she really was just drunk and forgetting, she was actually drunk and still just acting like she was okay. He wanted to make sure to keep watch on her and it was harder to do drunk so he just pretended to keep drinking with the rest.

"Thanks, Matt" she grinned taking a drink and sitting down on the couch. He sat next to her and they watched as their friends danced around the room. Mike was twirling Brit around the room now and Puck and Santana were dancing both looked wasted but they were having fun so that was what mattered, he supposed.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back" Rachel whispered to him, downing the rest of her drink and heading out of the living room.<p>

"Where's she going?" Kurt asked, taking Rachel's seat.

"Bathroom." Matt answered, shrugging because he wasn't really sure.

"She's still a mess" Kurt stated, without any preliminaries.

"I know... I thought I was the only one that noticed though. She's a great actress..even drunk."

"Well she is Rachel Berry. She'd never let anything get in the way of a performance...even alcohol."

Matt chuckled, knowing that was true, before saying "I'm going to check on her. Keep everyone out here, will ya?"

Kurt nodded, before getting up and heading back to Blaine to whisper something to him. Matt was sure it was a plan to keep everyone distracted so he left them alone and heading in the direction that Rachel had headed.

The bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there but he noticed her door was shut. He walked over to it, knocking softly, "Rach" He called when he didn't get an answer he tried the door, it wasn't locked so he walked in and stopped. She was curled up in the bed, crying.

"Oh Rach..." He started before quickly moving to pull her into his arms.

"He text me" She told him, through sobs before handing him her phone.

**Finn:** So which of them are you screwing tonight slut?

Again, Matt had to bite the anger down and he was doubly glad he hadn't drank more because if he was drunk he was sure he wouldn't have been able too. "He's an ass, Rach. Just block his number so you won't have to deal with him anymore." he told her.

"I did, right after I read the text it's just hard, ya know?"

He just nodded, holding her tighter as she finished with the tears, humming quietly into her hair. When he was sure she was done crying he kissed her head and said, "We should probably get you ready so you can go on with your performance out there, huh?"

She sighed, "Can we just stay here a little while longer?"

"Sure, baby, anything you want." he agreed, settling a little more comfortably onto the bed as she set her head back on his chest and just breathed.

"What would I do without you?" She asked, quietly about ten minutes later.

"Cry on Blaine's shoulder, or Puck's. Maybe Mike's or Kurts. Though I doubt the last one. He has too many designer clothes that may get ruined. I'd suggest just talking to him, not crying on him." he tried to joke but she shook her head sitting up a little to look at him.

"No, you're the only one I could come too when I need to cry or vent or just let out steam. Blaine's wonderful and besides you and San, he's my best friend out there but I'd be worried he'd share whatever happened with Kurt, Noah's like a brother but he'd be too busy trying to leave to kill Finn or whoever hurt me to listen to me when I needed him too, Mike is too... cheerful which is a wonderful quality and he's always able to make me laugh but I don't want to laugh when I'm venting or needing to cry and Kurt..well you said it not to mention he has a big mouth. You are, without a doubt, the most amazing man in my life and I don't ever want you to think you can be replaced so easily, or at all"

"Woah, slow down Rachel, I was just kidding, I know all that, promise."

"Good" She said, before settling back against his chest, "Because I'd hate to have to hurt you to prove my point. I'm too comfy to move that much."

He chuckled at that but said nothing. Finally she said, "Alright let's go face the masses."

She got up and turned to look at him, as he got off the bed to follow her, "First thing out of Noah's mouth is going to be some horrible sex joke, isn't it?"

"After how long we've been in here... yeah probably."

She rolled her eyes but held his hand out too him, "Might as well make the best out of it then. Shall we?"

He took her hand, though he wasn't sure what was going through her head, or what was going to happen next. He followed her anyway and prayed he wouldn't have to kill any of his friends tonight or see Rachel cry again.

* * *

><p>"You're an over achiever, Rutherford. Going from not even making out with any of them, to making out with one and sexing another. That's my kind of man" Puck said.<p>

"Noah, we haven't had enough time for him to, as you so eloquently put, sex me up. We're saving that for when you all get the fuck out." Rachel replied, smiling sweetly as Puck's (Along with Matt, Mike and Blaine's) mouth dropped.

"al;jd.. what?" he sputtered out as Santana, Kurt, Brit and Rachel all cracked up.

"You heard me, Noah" Rachel replied before turning to the girls and letting them pull her away for some 'girl time' as they put it as the kicked all the guys but Kurt to the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>boys<strong>

"So did you finally tell her then?" Blaine asked, looking between Matt and the group of girls and Kurt huddled on the other side of the room.

Matt shook his head, "I'm as lost as the rest of you. I'm pretty sure she was just trying to get back at Puck for the joke."

"Pretty sure?" PUck asked, "So you're not completely sure?"

Matt slowed at that, thinking about it for a second before shrugging. He knew whatever answer he gave it would get him in trouble so he just left it at that.

"One way to be sure, dude, is asking her." Mike advised, grinning at the glare Matt sent in his direction.

"Smart, Chang, real smart. What should I say, 'Hey Rach, about what you said earlier, did you really mean we were having sex later because I'll kick the fucker's out myself."

"Sounds good to me. I'll even leave willingly without saying another word, if you let me watch her reaction when you ask it" Puck volunteered, grinning as he did while Mike and Blaine nodded.

Matt rolled his eyes but Mike added, "I actually just meant ask her out on a date but if you want to go that far...go for it. I doubt it'll work in your favor though."

Blaine finally spoke again, "She'd say yes, you know. If you asked her on a date she'd say yes. She may be confused with all the dumb ass drama she's been dealing with but when she thought it through she'd realize you've been there."

Matt shrugged, "I just don't know if I should. She was with him for six years guys. I doubt she wants to jump into anything right now...especially with a guy who is not only her best friend but who she lives with."

"You'll never know until you ask." Mike said, Blaine nodded agreeing and Matt sighed, defeated because they were right.

"Just formality, I'm sure you'll understand but I have to say, if you ever hurt her in anyway I will kill you. I won't let her be hurt again by anyone. Finn more than filled that quota." Puck warned. Blaine and Mike right there nodding along their agreement.

Matt fought the urge to roll his eyes as he nodded, "Of course. I'll help you if I hurt her"

"Well then, go get her... well after San's done with her because you'd die before asking if you tried stealing her from them." Puck said, grinning again.

"Oh one more thing... I know Rachel banned us for killing Finn for earlier today but there was this text..." Matt started, explaining what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls<strong>

**"**So what happened in there?" Santana demanded.

"Nothing, I just had a momentary break down and Matt was there." Rachel told them, not wanting the text to get to the guys knowing what they'd do.

"He still hasn't told you? Really?" Brit asked, groaning.

"Told me what?" Rachel asked, knowing but not believing what they were implying.

"That he's in love with you, duh" Brittany replied, rolling her eyes.

"We're just friends, Brit. He doesn't think of me like that" Rachel told her, glad she was sobering up because this was a conversation that she could easily slip up on... None of her friends knew about the crush she'd had on Matt since..well since forever. She'd been with Finn and felt horrible for it so she buried it but it'd never fully went away.

Brittany shook her head but it was Kurt who said, "You're an idiot if you really believe that. That boy has been head over heels in love with you since High School and it's only gotten stronger with the two of you living together."

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, she was sure but Santana cut her off, "Don't bother arguing B, it's true. He's admitted it too all of us at one time or another."

Her mouth snapped shut as she processed this, "But...if that's true why hasn't he ever told me?"

"I say because he doesn't have the balls to tell you but..."

"It's because he was worried about ruining things between you what with Finn always there on the fringes and everything." Kurt interrupted.

"I need to talk to him about this" Rachel said, turning before they could stop her and walking across the room to Matt

* * *

><p>"Matt can we talk?"<p>

He looked at her, confused. She had good hearing but not that good, right? "Sure Rachel" he replied slowly, taking the outstretched hand she offered and following her, entering her room for the second time that night.

She closed the door and sat on the bed, waiting for him to join her before saying, "They told me something in there and I need to know if it's true."

More confused then ever, Matt nodded, "Okay..."

"They told me you were in love with me" Rachel told him, staring into his face as she did.

His mouth dropped, Santana did not do this to him... or was it Kurt? Surely not sweet Brittany but they did or she'd not be saying this. Damn it. He saw her eyes drop from his and realized he hadn't answered her yet and she had taken it wrong.

"I told them it was impossible" She said quietly "But they were so sure..."

He quickly grabbed her hand, "Rach...I never would have told you this way. Not with you half drunk and just broken up with Finn not even a day but... they weren't lying."

She looked up at him, and he swore he saw a glimmer of hope before her face shut into her blank actress face. "They weren't lying about what?"

He again fought the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "Rachel, I've been in love with you for years and will, I'm sure, be in love with you the rest of my life"

It was her turn for her mouth to drop. "Matt I" She started but he knew it was now or never so he leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. Just a brush of his lips against hers but it was enough. She stopped talking and closed her eyes.

"Let me finish," He said against her lips, when she nodded he said, "I understand you just broke up with Finn and that you probably don't want to jump into anything right now and I'll wait however long you need. I just wanted to let you know. Don't feel like you have to jump into anything"

Rachel nodded again, licking her lips as she seemed to be thinking about all he said. When he started to move back though, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in hers. He was shocked for a second but when she wrapped her arms around his neck, he got over it and quickly kissed her back.

After a few seconds, she pulled back and said, "I do love you Matt. You've been my best friend for way too long for me not too."

He felt a but coming.

"But you're right that I just broke up with Finn so I shouldn't jump into anything too fast."

He nodded, looking away but she put her hand on his face, making him look back at her and continued, "So we're going to have to go really slow for a little while. Hope you don't mind too much."

"Wait you mean..?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, obviously waiting for something but what? He thought about it then a light came on and though he wasn't sure this was what she was waiting for, he knew he needed to ask.

"Rachel Berry, will you go out with me?"

She grinned at him and said, "That sounds lovely Matthew, but I must warn you that I have horribly nosy friends who will but into every aspect of our lives if we do."

He looked at her for a second before she nodded her head to the door, there at the crack under the door were multiple pairs of feet and he grinned, shaking his head and said, "I think I can handle that if you can."

She nodded, smiling as she said, "Bring it"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I may do a follow up, I make no promises though. This is Elle's Christmas present but it got away from me and ended up a lot longer than I expected so.. you never know. Hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Love you guys! Merry ChristmasHappy Holidays!**


End file.
